


Breaking the Rouxls

by rouxlscucked



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, Dirty Talk, Fellatio, Just General Sexiness, Other, Worms, jewel cum, otherworldly genitalia, situational bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouxlscucked/pseuds/rouxlscucked
Summary: Following an unfortunate misunderstanding with the Duke of Puzzles, you find yourself chained up in the dungeon, unable to escape. All you have for company is the infamous Duke himself, and he is not pleased with your conduct. However, you are a resourceful Lightener, and have devised a plan that will ensure your escape...





	Breaking the Rouxls

“Thou thinketh mine own rouxls applyeth not to thou?”  
  
The tirade washes over you with the refreshing exuberance of a cool breeze. You’ve been chained up deep in this dark dungeon for hours now, and owe both your capture and monumental boredom to the skinny figure pacing in front of your jail cell. This fellow is tall, and imposing, clothed from head to toe in immaculate navy dress, complemented immensely by his similarly-hued skin. The very dust appears to make way for the man as he walks, all purpose and command in his expensive-looking boots.  
  
You think he looks like a prick.  
  
“I didn’t mean to disrespect you,” you say, for what feels like the hundredth time. “I’m just trying to get out of this place.”  
  
“Ha! A likelie storye!”  
  
You would put your head in your hands if your arms weren’t bound solidly behind your head. The man boasts a rich, orotund voice, like an audible chocolate liqueur. Honestly, in any other situation you’d be willing to admit the magnetism radiating off the guy. But right now, you don’t feel that’s such a bright idea. Probably best to play it safe.  
  
“You took me by surprise. I don’t usually hit that hard.”  
  
Not quite the truth, but you’re certain if you keep up the ‘defenseless wanderer’ route, he’ll eventually let you go. Actually, whatever happened to that wallop you delivered to this walking stalagmite? There doesn’t appear to be any sign of a struggle on your captor - in fact, he’s looking even more regal than before. You realise, with a curl of the lip, that there’s a fine layer of makeup coating the bruise which should have resulted. A man of refined tastes, for sure.  
  
“I do not wisheth to harmst thou,” he says, “but thou art diggething thine own grave.”  
  
You huff in loud frustration. There’s something impeccably smug about this royal pain in the ass. Even his mane of white hair, lustrous and shimmering, flounces as he moves. You realised some time ago with a touch of fear that the black strip crossing one side of his mouth is in fact attached to his face. You see this now as he sneers at you, with his face drippingly well-kept, and you can see a prominent gap between his sharp front teeth.  
  
“Listen, man,” you say, “I’ve been in here for hours, and I’ve said I’m sorry. Can you just let me go back into the woods so I can live off the candy trees or whatever?”  
  
Wrong move. The man ceases his pacing, freezing right in mid-step. He locks those dark, peculiar eyes right on you, and you shift in your binds, feeling suddenly vulnerable. It’s with deliberation - poise that you think must be practiced - that he makes his way over to the bars of your cell.  
  
“Now thou listeneth here. Mine name is _Rouxls Kaard_ !” He strikes a dynamic pose that anime antagonists could only dream of. “Duke of Puzzles, expert entomologist, and decider of thoust fate! And it is mine great pleasure to tellest thou; thou shalt never leave.”  
  
“You’ve already told me all of that,” you say, yanking at your chains. “If you aren’t gonna listen to me, why are you still here? Just let me rot!”  
  
The Duke smirks. “It would be mine pleasure.” He straightens up, gives you a cheeky wink, and then makes his way back into the darkness.  
  
The clack of his heeled boots fade so quickly, you’re taken aback. He’s leaving! Shit, think, try to get his attention back.  
  
“Hey, wait!”  
  
Rouxls stops, bathed in a blue pool of light shining from a solitary bracketed torch. He brings a hand up to his ear, mock-cupping it. “Yeeeeees?”  
  
His attention is yours - now speak! What can you say to a merciless man of his standing to keep him occupied? You drink in his whole appearance, from the top of his finely-groomed head, to the immaculate toes of his boots. There’s only one real answer.  
  
“What if I could buy my way out?”  
  
Rouxls looks shocked for a moment, but then his face splits into a wide, toothy grin, and he laughs hard: a barking, militaristic laugh. “Oh, my dearest foole!” He shakes his head at you. “Mine own skine ist wortheth more than anything thou hast ever owned. What couldst thou offereth me?”  
  
He’s right. You have no money, no meaningful possessions with which you could barter. You muse momentarily on a dark scenario, brought on by staring at Rouxls’s glimmering flesh, in which you offer up some of your own skin in exchange for freedom. Perhaps Lightener flesh is considered a lucky talisman or something.  
  
You look around your cell, desperate to find something, anything, that could help you out of your predicament. But there  is only Rouxls, standing tall and proud, glinting in the dim light.  
  
Then it hits you.  
  
You don’t say a word, but you cast your eyes pointedly downwards, and fixate on the lower half of his uniform. Rouxls blinks at you, then follows your gaze. He stares down at his own pants for a good ten seconds. You can almost hear the cogs inside his brain whirring.  
  
Then, he _explodes._  
  
“Thou _INSOLENTE LOUSE!”_ Rouxls yells through the bars, his voice cracking a little. His eyes bug with fury. “This ist my domaine! Thist dank cavern ist mine to commande! I shalt not be bribededeth from the likes of thou, a pitiful worm!”  
  
You can’t help it: you chuckle. Rouxls’s deep blue skin is showing up a pleasant periwrinkle shade around the cheekbones. It would not have occurred to you that a bit of mild flirting would have this sort of effect. The boy’s a bottom if you’ve ever seen one.  
  
“You’re looking kinda stressed, Rouxls,” you say. “It’s gotta be a tough job, being the Duke of Puzzles and all that. Not much time to relax.”  
  
“Cumbersome little cockroache!” Rouxls steps back sharply, accompanied by an offended swish of his uniform. “How darest thou! Offereth up thine….” his eyes scan you for a moment, “...humanly charms! Why, thou’ll’d’ve allowedeth the integritie of mine own bodye to wilt.”  
  
To your confusion, there’s something that doesn’t sound quite right. Rouxls’s voice is tending higher, almost towards a note of panic. There’s a distinct discomfort making itself known in his expression that makes you pause in your temporary victory over the Duke.  
  
“Hey,” you say, “you all right?”  
  
“I amst offended,” says Rouxls, “that thou would assume such a lack of sophistickatione is present in mineself. It is not thoust place to maketh such assumptions.”  
  
A lump rises in your throat at Rouxls’s expression. You sigh and slump against the wall. “You’re right, that was way too forward. Legit, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ll do my time. Sorry, Rouxls.”  
  
Rouxls nods firmly at you, mouth set in a hard line. “As thou shoulde beeth.”  
  
You groan as he walks away. Some fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into this time. You just freaked out your one ticket out of this crazy castle and back out into...what, exactly? What are you, some sort of swashbuckling sex worker with all the goods in the land? It’s gross of you to think he’d even go for you.  
  
Some smaller, more selfish part of you can’t shake off the feeling of offense either. Of course there was never any expectation, but Rouxls is also a _duke._ What would he want with you or your body? After all, you do think he’s a pompous twit. No need to get so upset.  
  
With a heavy heart, you settle your head back against the wall, and close your eyes. Might as well get familiar with your surroundings, if you’re  going to be here for a very long time. Maybe if you think about it hard enough, you can imagine you’re tucked up back home in bed.  
  
“...How good art thou?”  
  
Your eyes snap open. You find Rouxls clutching the bars of your little prison cell, peering intently through the gaps. He’s maintaining an excellent staring match with you, and you don’t intend on breaking it. Well, this certainly is a turn of events. Best not to spook him this far into the game.  
  
“Pretty good,” you say lightly. “I’ve been around.”  
  
Surprisingly, Rouxls licks his lips, apparently nervous. You delight quietly in the appearance of a shockingly blue tongue. It’s prim and pointed, and Rouxls rests the tip between the gap in his teeth as he considers.  
  
“Well, I...supposeth thine punishments couldst be abbreviated…” He pauses. “Provided thou arest masterful at thine art.”  
  
It takes a great deal of effort to contain the gigantic smile threatening to spill across your face. Instead, you waggle your eyebrows at Rouxls, and try to make a ‘come-hither’ gesture with your leg. When that doesn’t work, you decide upon what you hope is an attractive flick of your own tongue. “Come and find out if I am, pretty boy.”  
  
“Uncouthe braggart,” he hisses. But Rouxls is already inserting the puzzle code, letting the bars slide into the ceiling. He hesitates for a second, looking back into the lightless pit beyond your prison. Having made some kind of internal decision, he begins to approach, with his hands already at his belt.  
  
“I do not...usually doest this sort of thinge.” He looks at you with wide eyes. They’re sad eyes - glistening wet and dripping at the corners. “This shalt stayeth between ust.”  
  
The line was not delivered in a hard fashion, by any means. But you see crystalline lightning flashing in those watery depths, and out of nowhere, you’re overcome with a sensation of darkness. Blackness. Hollowness...something empty and void-filled and impossibly deep. Silently, you nod at Rouxls. You know now that this will remain a secret.  
  
It’s with a slightly unsteady gait that Rouxls makes his way over to you. He stops mere inches away. You’re taken aback by how tall he is up close, and you straggle onto your knees, making sure your face is in the right position. Something about this makes Rouxls drag that tongue along his teeth in way that feels...predatory.  
  
A small shudder wracks your shoulders. Okay, you take it all back. He’s a damn fine specimen of crystal.  
  
In a fashion you now recognise as congruent with his entire demeanour, Rouxls yanks his belt aside, and drops his trousers with a flourish. You take a good second to process the resulting sight.  
  
Before you is the most _beautiful_ dick you’ve ever seen. Long, thin, and almost regal in its gentle curve, Rouxls sports a cock the same electric aqua as his tongue. His whole cock looks like it’s made of glass; you can see right through the flesh, wherein delicate tubes refract from one another, creating a dizzying whirlpool of translucent light. Along its length sprout small, fin-shaped phalanges, undulating along the ridge of the shaft. These darker additions move gently of their own accord, as if swaying in an imperceptible breeze. Rouxls Kaard’s cock looks more like a blown-glass work of art than a legitimate sexual organ.  
  
“Oh,” you say. Your voice comes out small. “Wasn’t...expecting that.”  
  
Rouxls flushes. You’re disappointed when he hides the majestic cock with the long front of his uniform. “Is it...repugnant to thou?”  
  
You laugh breathlessly. “Not at all. You’re actually, um...very pretty. I’ve never seen a dick like that.”  
  
Conflicting emotions fleet across Rouxls’s face, but he settles on a triumphant grin. “Why, of course not! I wast forged in the most exquisiteth flames, Lightener.”  
  
“That, I don’t doubt.”  
  
Even if you didn’t mean for it to come out of your mouth, the compliment rests well with Rouxls. With the bump of a hip, he reveals his cock once more, and you swear the damn thing actually gleams with satisfaction. Rouxls licks his lips again, his eyes raking your body like a gemstone appraisal.  
  
“And now, thou shalt taketh me!”

Rouxls slaps his hands down on your shoulders. You open your mouth in shock, and Rouxls takes the opportunity to slam his hips forward. His cock slides right into your waiting mouth, phalanges and all, and you widen your mouth eagerly, wanting to please. You manage to swallow a good half before the ridges along his cock begin flexing, brushing up the inside of your cheeks. They flare up inside your mouth, effectively blocking you from going down any further, and you make a choked off noise at the sensation of wriggling deep down inside your throat.  
  
“Oh, _Lorde_ ,” Rouxls moans. His gloved fingers slide from your shoulders to your neck, and he steadies you, stilling your head on his cock. “Thou haveth a grande mouth.”  
  
Inside, the phalanges twitch. You shiver, but manage not gag, thinking _This blowjob is the one thing between you and eternal imprisonment._ This control of gag reflex rewards you, as the phalanges relax, and you are then able to slide your mouth off the cock, and lick a long stripe of saliva from base to tip. Rouxls tastes cool and fresh, a strangely satisfying flavour coupled with the smooth texture of frosted glass. Rouxls keens in appreciation, and, encouraged by the sounds above, you plant kisses all the way around his shaft, peppering them liberally wherever your mouth can reach. As his delectable little noises increase in volume your ministrations become sloppier, and you drool across the bewitching organ, coating it to your own satisfaction.  
  
Above, Rouxls’s head is thrown back, and his gorgeous hair tosses in the dim light. A low whine thrums both from Rouxls’s lips, and somehow all around you: from beneath the floor, in the walls, and upon the ceiling. It’s like a sexual miasma has descended, and dispersed all of Rouxls’s characteristic verbosity. Instead, his words are replaced liberally with syllables of unmeaning; sensual, provocative sounds that raise the hair on your neck and arms. You slide from his cock once more to ask, dazed, “How are you doing that with your mouth?”  
  
“I shouldst asketh thou the same thinge,” Rouxls mumbles. He looks down at you with a flushed face, and says, “Thou did not lieth. Thou art indeed ‘pretty goode’. Perhaps even moreso.”  
  
“Oh, I know.”  
  
Mimicking his own, you give Rouxls a devilish wink, and then force yourself back onto his cock. Manipulating your tongue like a magician does their hands, you curl the tip around the base, and slowly drag it up and across the pulsing ridges along the dick. Each time you pass one of those bumps with your tongue, Rouxls’s non-stop moaning escalates in pitch, like a living, glimmering therumin. A stream of mostly senseless words cascades from Rouxls, and each one descends with an almost palpable force. One could mistake Rouxls’s high, inviting whimpers to be incantations: the summoning of a devil ready to rend him from head to cock.  
  
“Mmpphh....thou art...a skilled little bug, certainlie...but I shalt maintain...mine...composure….”  
  
You smile around his dick. Oh, that isn’t happening today, Rouxls. Not a chance. With a single gnashing motion, you strike out with your teeth along the lowermost phalange, and drag your mouth up each one. You inch your way upwards, making sure to catch every ridge with the underside of your teeth. Rouxls positively squirms, but he does not pull away - on the contrary, the more roughly your teeth catch, the louder his groans seem to get.  
  
“Oh, mine _worde_ !” Rouxls groans. “Keepeth doinge that! Please!”  
  
The pace of his hips increases twofold, and you struggle to hold yourself up as your knees ache from the cement. But with Rouxls’s hands on your face, his eyes blissed over with carnal fog, and his mouth open in pure ecstasy, you withstand the pain for him. You hollow out your cheeks as best you can, and you moan into him, bobbing your head ferociously to cover as much skin as possible. Rouxls shrieks above you, and his fingers entangle deep in your hair. The Duke rocks into your movements, and you rock back with him, as much as you can with your wrists still bound tight above you.  
  
“Oh - Lightener, I amst...approachething....”  
  
_He’s so sensitive_ , you find yourself thinking in a rush. Something about taking this high-class, glittering creature and rendering him powerless by your mouth is twisting your insides, setting your stomach aflame and your mouth dripping wet. This is it. Rouxls is writhing above you, like the very fabric of his being is threatening to snap, but you do not cease your movements; you only increase them, lapping the flat of your tongue along his cock as your hot mouth slackens and contracts. Inexplicably, you feel that there is an energy inside of you just bursting to erupt. Your heart _pulses_ with determination, and in one, powerful slam, you deepthroat Rouxls as far back as you can.  
  
“Oh, _fucketh-!_ ”  
  
Suddenly, a deluge of hot wetness spills into your mouth, followed by something crumbling and sharp which fills your cheeks to the brim. You gag, spitting the offending material onto the floor. Your eyes widen as you see what looks to be a good hundred tiny, well-rounded crystals tinkle to the ground, coated in a filmy whitish-blue residue.  
  
Saliva and cum drip from your mouth as you glance from the shimmering cum, to the shaking, half-dressed figure of Rouxls.  
  
“I’m sorry, but did you just cum _diamonds_?”  
  
Rouxls nods, his eyelids fluttering shut. “Mine- apologies,” he breathes. “But I did...warn thee. I amst a priceless beinge...and so is mine effluence.”  
  
You cough, and a couple more diamonds spray from your lips. The sound brings Rouxls out of his post-orgasmic reverie, as he shakily produces a handkerchief from his pocket, and kneels down to wipe at your mouth. A diamond gets partially stuck in a gap in your teeth, but Rouxls jiggles the jewel to safely, and deposits it safely to the ground with the rest.  
  
Once he’s wiped your face, Rouxls uses a different handkerchief to clean himself up. He tucks himself back into his pants and does up his belt in a way that’s so elegant and professional, no one would have reason to think any sort of tryst had occurred. In a bizarre breaking of the heavy atmosphere which settled between them, he transports the soiled handkerchiefs away with a whirl of the hand, in a beam of light. The sight doesn’t do more than provoke a raised eyebrow from you; you did just almost swallow diamond seed.  
  
Finally, Rouxls takes out a key and unlocks your shackles. You collapse onto your hands and knees with a relieved grunt, but Rouxls kneels beside you and pulls you into a sitting position. “Do not die yet, worme!” he commands. “Thou hast upheld thou’re end of the bargaine. Thou arest free to goeth.”  
  
Gingerly, you climb to your feet. You rub your sore wrists and cast a rueful glance at Rouxls. “I kinda figured that whole thing was what you wanted in the first place. You did have me chained up and ready to die.”  
  
Rouxls’s eyebrows knit in confusion for a moment, before he giggles a little hysterically. “Ah yes- you now see mine brillianteth planne! This twast all a ruse. Mine intention wast always to letteth you go.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” you say, eyeing the pile of sticky gems, “A real good ploy. You played the part fantastically.”  
  
Rouxls scoffs at you, but doesn’t seem to have it in him to play out all of his typical arrogance. He rises in one fluid motion, and to your endless amusement, presents his hand for you to shake.  
  
“Well, I supposeth this is goodbye.”  
  
You smile back at him, and shake his hand. “Indeed...eth.”  
  
An absurd grin cracks his face, and he places his other hand on top of yours, clasping it tight. For a second, you swear you see his irises twinkling.  
  
Then, just as suddenly, the moment is gone. Your hand is released, and you are free to walk from the jail. You take one wobbly step forward, then another, and soon you’re just trotting your way out of the dungeon, ready to face the great unknown. You pause at the end of the small corridor leading up to your cell, peering into the darkness, unsure.  
  
“Lightener?”  
  
You stop, and look back over your shoulder. Rouxls is standing looking rather abashed, and one hand rests on his cheek- the same cheek that you so thoughtlessly whacked when you met him for the first time, some hours ago. You cock your head towards him, waiting for him to go on.  
  
“Willst thou return?”  
  
Gone is the commandeering bluster of before. Now Rouxls sounds...almost shy. You can’t help but smile in response.  
  
“Sure dude. Maybe you’ll get to repay the favour.”  
  
Rouxls’ face suddenly takes on a very interesting, blue-blushed hue - one you consider quite attractive. He walks over to you, and leans down from his considerably impressive height. With one gloved hand, he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. Suddenly there’s warmth breath caressing the shell, and you tremble under his unexpected timbre.  
  
“Here. Taketh a worm for the journey.”  
  
Rouxls then presses something warm and wriggly into your palm, and kisses you softly on the cheek. He pulls back, and his smile sends palpitations deep into your chest.  
  
“Farewell, Lightener. I hopeth I shalt see thou againe.”  
  
Then he’s gone, speeding off into the darkness without so much as a backwards glance.  
  
The clack of his heels stays with you for far longer than his disappearance into the dark, and the spot where his lips pressed against your skin remains flushed and warm.  
  
Finally, you sigh, and go to examine the worm in your palm. It is certainly very much alive, and it wriggles gently as if to say hello.  
  
With a shrug, you pop the worm into your mouth. After all, you don’t want to be impolite - the people down here really don’t take kindly to discourtesy.

**Author's Note:**

> i want you all to know that i'm an english language student and every time i wrote Rouxls's dialogue i felt my degree slipping a little bit further away. hope it was worth it ;)


End file.
